


Wants and Desires

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she shouldn't want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> **Title:** Wants and Desires  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Joyce  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 179  
>  **Summary:** She knows she shouldn't want him.  
>  **A/N:** written for Gabrielle for her request for the fandom snowflake challenge

She was mesmerized by the way his body moved like a barely controlled predator as he walked across the room. She shouldn't stare, shouldn’t want him, she knew better but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away. It was almost as if her eyes had a mind of their own. “Angel.” His name fell from her lips with a sigh of pure feminine appreciation. _Damn! Why do all the hot men have to be so young?_

“Joyce?”

Liquid heat spread through her body as his voice like warm honey washed over her. She couldn’t speak if she wanted to. 

“Did you want me?”

Her breath hitched in her throat at the innuendo she couldn’t help but hear. But of course he couldn’t mean it that way. How could he? She was in her for... She was a grown woman while he was a.... 

_He was a vampire._

_There was no reason why she couldn’t have what she wanted._ A slow seductive smile began to spread slowly across her face as she stared into his chocolate eyes.


End file.
